Betrayal
by elightate
Summary: When one of the HMAS Hammersley is hurt by an boyfriend, how will she manage.
1. Chapter 1

First ever Sea Patrol Fan Fiction I have done. Most likely won't be that good, but I'll give it a try. This is a Fan fiction including majority of the Hamersley crew. A take of the episode in season 4 episode Rawhide, except the ex-boyfriend, is her boyfriend and his name has changed to Jack, and there is more physical violence.

Synopsis:One of the crew is abused and harassed by her boyfriend

**I DO NOT OWN SEAPATROL OR THE RAWHIDE EPISIODE NOR THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA**

_**Chapter 1**_**  
><strong>**Betrayal**

It was around 4am when Bird woke up to her alarm buzzing loudly, she had to get up early to start the food prep for the day and to start making breakfast for her fellow crewmates. She jumped out of her rack and had a nice hot shower and made her way to the galley.

"Morning, Bird" smiled Charge  
>"Morning, Charge how was night watch"? She replied<br>"Same old, same old young Bird" Charge said

**Around two hours later at the dining table**

"When are you going to come and sit down and eat your delicious food Bird?" 2DADS asked  
>Waiting a while before answering Bird told him "uhm.. I'm not really hungry" and shrugged it off continuing to clean the dishes, Dutchy came from behind and put his hands around Birds waist.<p>

"What's for breakfast chicken legs?" he asked  
>Bird flinched instantly. With a worried look in his eye Dutchy asked her "Are you okay Bird?"<br>"I'm fine" she replied, "Just eat your breakfast with the boys".  
>Dutchy grabbed a bowl and spooned a heaping of fruit salad onto his bowl, looking at Bird the whole time. Dutchy went and sat back with the others and they continued talking about what they were going to do on their 1 day shore leave.<p>

(….)

Bird was in her cabin when she heard over the system R.O say "Able seaman Bird to the galley, personal call on line 1" Bird walked into her galley and took her call when the dreaded voice came speaking.  
>"Bird, its Jack. You better have been taking those pills and losing weight or else the same discipline will happen like last time" Birds heart sank when she heard Jacks voice, she thought he might have forgotten about the talk he had given her about her weight, she was worried and scared.<br>"I had to stop taking them Jack…they made me feel sick, they made me vomit and made me light headed, why do I need to lose weight Jack, I'm skinny aren't I" She asked with a panicked voice  
>There was a pause between her and Jack.<br>"You stopped taking the diet pills… Don't you remember what happened last time Bird?"  
>"Jack, please. I found another way to lose weight for you.. I haven't eaten a proper meal in 2 days. But the boys are starting to notice. Please don't hurt me again, I love you" she explained.<br>"I'll meet you at your unit at goat central tonight, got it?" Jack told her  
>"But me and the boys have planned to hit the town tonight for drinks" She told him nervously<br>"You're not going out, the only guy you go out with is me, GOT IT?" Jack hung up the phone.

Scared and trying not to cry Bird rushed back to her room, but was stopped by Swain in the hallway.  
>Touching her shoulder to stop her, Bird yet flinched again at the feeling of a guy touching her<br>"Bird, you okay? You've been a bit off lately, haven't really been yourself" Swain asked  
>"I'm fine Swain, a I'm just going to pack my bag, for shore leave" Not looking into his eyes while saying it Bird also stated that She couldn't attend the Pub with the boys tonight and that they'd have to go out when they reached their next destination.<br>"Oh, that's a shame, we were really looking forward to going out with you" Swain stated  
>"I was too, but Jack wants to see me" Bird said while sniffling her nose<br>"Sure, you're okay Bird? You know you can talk to me don't you?" Swain said  
>"I know you are Swain, I'm just going to go pack my bag okay?" Bird said while walking into her cabin<p>

(….)  
>2DADS popped his head into Birds cabin "Hey Bird, where about to arrive in Port will be 5 minutes"<br>Wiping the tears from her eyes she cleared her throat and said "Okay.. Thanks 2DADS"  
><strong>Bird accidently dropped the pills and 2DADS went to go and pick it up<br>**"Leave it!, I can get it!" exclaimed Bird  
>"Okay, okay.. keep your pants on Bird. Geez you've been acting strange lately" Said 2DADS while walking out of the cabin<strong><br>**  
><strong>Walking off the ship with the boys she spotted Jack from a far, her heart sank and she instantly became scared for what the night lead to.<strong> "Try and stay out of trouble guys, especially you 2DADS. Dutchy can you make sure he doesn't get involved in ANY poker games" they all laughed.  
>"Oh, c'mon X just one poker game?" 2DADS suggested. X gave him that "X LOOK" and waved good bye.<br>"Awh look who's come to visit our Birdie" Dutchy said while pointing towards Jacks direction  
>"I'll see you guys tomorrow, have a good night…" Bird told the boys<br>**hopping into Jacks car it was all silent until they got to her unit.**

(…..)  
><strong>At Birds unit, things started to heat up in a bad way between her and Jack<strong>  
>"I told you not to talk to the boys Bird" Jack said<br>"Their colleagues and mates Jack, I can't not talk to them, don't worry I can't kiss them or anything so don't be so jealous" she yelled at him**. Jack getting furious and angrier by the minute, walked over to Bird grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him**  
>"Let go of me!" screamed Bird<br>"Shut up!" Jack said and pushed her against the wall. **Bird started to cry and try and wiggle her way out of it, but Jack just gripped on tighter and pulled her into his chest.**  
>"Know you listen to me, you are mine, no one else's, and if I want you to lose weight, YOU'LL LOSE WEIGHT!" He said yelling into her face.<br>**Tears running down her face she pushed him away and started running to the front door, when he got her and pushed her down the small stairs leading to her lounge room. **"GET UP" jack screamed  
><strong>Slowly getting up Bird was holding her side, when he slapped her across the face, hysterically crying Bird pleaded for him to stop. After a few hours, Jack left Bird sitting in her kitchen hysterically crying, with bruises and cuts all over her face and body. Scared and worried for her life, Bird went into her room and lied on her bed, hysterically crying and making herself sick. Bird lied on her side and cried herself to sleep.<strong>

(…..)

**The next morning at the ship, one by one they arrived; it came to 9:30 when all the crew was there except Bird.**  
>"Where is Bird boys, didn't you all go out last night?" Mike asked the boys<br>"No sir, she didn't come out with us, She left with Jack yesterday afternoon" Swain explained  
>"Has any one communicated with her this morning" Mike asked<br>"No sir, but I'll try ringing her now" Dutchy told them. He kept trying and trying, so did 2DADS and Swain but every time it kept going to message bank.  
><strong>About 10 minutes later Bird walked onto the ship, quietly without anyone noticing her. Trying to find Swain, she searched everywhere trying to avoid others. When she finally found him in the Ward room.<br>**"BIRD!" Swain exclaimed.** Noticing her large brown/purple bruise on her face below her eye, and the bruises all over her arms,** **Swain went to touch her face when she pulled away with tears in her eyes.  
><strong>"Don...t"  
>"Bird?." Swain said with a concerned look and tear in his eye<br>"I….I didn't think he'd hurt me this bad, he never…..hurt me this… Bad before" She told him, hysterically crying.  
>"Bird.. did Jack do this to you, WAIT!.. you mean this isn't the first time?" He asked in a worried voice<br>"I…..I think I've bruised some ribs, and sprained my wrist.. Please… please don't tell anyone.. Please Swain"  
><strong>Swain Went and told the crew that Bird just came on board, and told Kate and Mike secretly that she was late because she tripped down some stairs and she got blacked out and she doesn't want anyone to know.<br>Swain walked back to the wardroom, to find her hysterically crying and having a panic attack. He hugged her and held her close….**

**Please review. Tell me what you think If I should write another chapter or leave it at that? Remember it's my first one, and I'm only 17 years old:) I really enjoyed making this one!****  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Betrayal that I made.  
>DISCLAIMER <span><strong>I DO NOT OWN SEAPATROL OR THE RAWHIDE EPISIODE NOR THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA<strong>

_**Chapter 2  
><strong>_** Betrayal **

"Bird?...I need to check you out okay?" Swain said while holding Bird  
><strong>Bird nodded and let go of Swain. Swain asked Bird to lift her top up a bit so that he can have a look at her ribs and the bruises. Bird lifted up her top.<strong> **There was a pause when Bird lifted up her top, Swain did not expect to see what he saw.  
><strong>… "Bird, some of these bruises are more than a night old" Swain said while touching her ribs  
><strong>Bird flinched in pain, she looked around pretending she didn't hear Swain to avoid conversation <strong>  
>"Bird, what happened?" Swain asked "Bird how much do you weigh, I need to give you some morphine for this pain"<br>**Bird looked around **  
>"Uh.. I'm not sure Swain, I've been… on these pills" Bird said while reaching into her bag<br>"But I stopped taking them, I promised, and went on a diet" Bird added  
>"Bird! Why are you on a diet, you don't need to be on one. You don't have a weight problem!" Swain said concerned.<br>"Jack mad me go on these pills….. I stopped taking them after they made me feel really sick, but Jack got annoyed. He called me the yesterday morning and abused me over the phone, I was scared, I stopped eating for two days, before that. He gets jealous of you and all the boys, and he hates me spending time with youse. When we got home we had a fight over me not being allowed to go out with the crew last night. He.." **Bird started crying **"He got me and pushed me against the wall…. I tried to get out Swain I tried.. but he was too strong and he got me and pushed me down the stairs going to my lounge room. I blacked out for a bit, then then he left, and I didn't know what to do. I was so scared Swain I thought he was going to come back. I tried to sleep but only managed a few hours.." **Bird was crying hysterically, Swain put his arm around her, and Bird put her head on his chest and continued to cry, when X came in the ward room and saw Bird crying.  
><strong>

"Bird? ... Swain, what's wrong with Bird?" asked a worried Kate as she walked over towards them  
>"Uh ma'am Birds not that well at the moment" replied Swain<br>**Bird wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat and hopped off the bed**  
>"I'm fine ma'am, I just need a shower and then I'll go and start lunch" said Bird<br>"Oh my god, Bird" Said X as she looked at Birds face and touched her cheek  
><strong>Bird walked off to her cabin trying to avoid her other crew and keeping her head down.<strong>

**(…..)**

**At lunch the boys questioned her bruise and become suspicious over how she got it, she said she tripped last night when she had a bit too much to drink with Jack, the boys laughed and joked about her unable to handle alcohol. She sat down and had lunch with them, Swain watched to make sure she was eating, she only hate half.  
>After lunch she was walking down the hallway when she saw Dutchy.<br>**"Hey Bird, how's your bruise?" Dutchy asked while going to touch her cheek  
><strong>Bird fidgeted away from his hand.<br>**"Please don't Dutchy" Bird said is a sad voice  
>"Bird, what's going on, you've been acting weird and not yourself" <strong>He put his arm on her shoulder than brushed it down to hold her arm<br>**"Dutchy let go!" Bird panicked, and started to tear up  
>"Bird what the hell's wrong?" Dutchy said concerned<br>**Bird went to walk away, but Dutchy grabbed her arm to pull her back. Bird freaked out  
><strong>"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed **she slapped Dutchy across the face, him falling back a bit  
><strong>"What the hell Bird!" Said Dutchy in an angered voice  
><strong>Bird started hysterically crying and slid down the wall she was standing against and sat with her head buried in her knees.<br>2DADS and Swain rushed to see what was happening, Swain saw Bird against the wall crying and checked Dutchy first, with Dutchy being fine but worried about Bird. Swain helped Bird up and took her to her cabin.  
><strong>

**(…..)**

**Bird was lying down on her rack when she heard a knock on the door  
><strong>"Come in..." Said Bird nervously  
><strong>Bird looked up to see Dutchy standing in her doorway.<br>**"Can you please shut the door behind you" Said Bird as she moved over so Dutchy could sit next to her  
>"Bird, you know you can tell me anything don't you?" Dutchy said while grabbing a seat next to Bird<br>"…Of course I do Dutchy, I'm scared if I tell you, that you're going to do something you'll regret"  
>"Bird, I love you like my little sister, I'll do anything to protect you and for you and I'll never regret it" Dutchy said while hugging Bird<br>"Dutchy…." Bird started crying "I didn't fall down the stairs…Jack hit me…It hasn't been the first time either…"  
><strong>Dutchy's eyes turned into hatred and anger, his whole body went tense. He got up off the rack and headed out the door<br>**"DUTCHY! PLEASE DUTCHY!" Bird got up and ran after him  
>"Dutchy please! You can't tell anyone Dutchy please!"<br>**Walking to the bridge of the ship Dutchy walked up to the CO  
><strong>"Captain, when will we be heading back to port?" asked Dutchy while getting angrier by the minute  
>"uh… around 20:30 if we don't get any radar contact, why is something wrong Dutchy?" Asked Mike<br>"I'll kill the bastard" Dutchy said as he paced the bridge  
>"Kill who?" Asked 2DADS<br>"Dutchy what the hell is going on with you?" Asked Kate  
>"Bird didn't fall down the stairs, Jack hit her repeatedly" Dutchy said while still pacing the bridge<br>"what?" Kate's heart sank when she found out that Bird had been getting abused  
>"Nice job Dutchy" Said Swain in an angry voice as he walked towards him<br>"You knew?" said Kate  
>"Yes, but Bird made me promise not to tell anyone" Swain said while looking at Dutchy<p>

**When the crew got home, Dutchy took Bird to the police station and got an restraining order done on Jack.**

…_**..**_

_**stay tuned for more x**_


	3. Quick summary for upcoming chapter

Hey! Just thought that I'd add another chapter to the Story Betrayal, it did say finished but I'm going to expand it! Going to talk about Dutchy and Birds friendship + Dutchy does something that leaves the whole crew shocked.

STAY TUNED


	4. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter of Betrayal that I made.  
>DISCLAIMER <span><strong>I DO NOT OWN SEAPATROL OR THE RAWHIDE EPISIODE NOR THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA<strong>

CHAPTER III  
>BETRAYAL<p>

"Come on, I'll take you back to mine" Dutchy said while helping Bird up  
>"I have no clothes, can we go back to mine first?" Bird asked<br>"Alright babe" Dutchy said walking her to his car  
>"What happens if he still comes for me?" Bird said<br>"He can't, his got a restraining order against him" Dutchy said while pulling into Birds drive way  
><strong>Bird nodded her head, and got out of the car and made her way to her front door, she opened her door, and went and got her uniforms, spare clothes and all her necessities and packed her bag<br>**"Ready to go Bird? It's late and we start at 0800 hours" Dutchy said while looking at her photos  
>"Whose this?" Dutchy said smiling<br>"It's my brother and I" Bird said placing the frame back down on the table  
><strong>Dutchy smiled and walked her out the front door. They went to Dutchy's, she slept in his bed while he crashed on the couch, Dutchy waited until Bird was asleep before going to bed himself. The next morning, Dutchy woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He rolled over; falling off the couch<br>**"SHIT" Dutchy said  
>Bird laughed, "How did you sleep?" She asked<br>"mmmmm. Good thanks, why are you cooking?" Dutchy said while putting on his top  
>"Because, you need breakfast" Bird said smiling<br>"You're always cooking" He said  
>"I know, but you've been taking care of me, so I want to do this" Bird said placing the eggs and bacon onto a plate<br>"Well, it looks and smells delicious" Dutchy said taking the plate  
>"We have 2 hours before we have to be at the boat" Bird said looking at her watch<br>"Sweet, we can relax for a little while" Dutchy said while eating  
><strong>Bird went and took a seat next to Dutchy<br>**"Why don't you go have a shower, freshen up" Dutchy said  
>"Uh, Okay" Bird said getting up<br>"The towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom" Dutchy shouted  
>"Okay" She shouted back<p>

**(…..)**

**The crew arrived on HMAS Hammersely about 7:45am. They went and put their bags in their cabins. The crew were still shocked after what happened to Bird, and were wary of what to say to her.  
><strong>"How did the restraining order go?" CO asked  
>"Uh. Yeah good" Bird said quietly<br>"Did it get approved?" Co asked  
>"Yeah. If you don't mind sir, I'm going to go help Bomber prepare lunch" Bird said<br>"Sure Bird" CO said smiling  
>Turning to Dutchy and Kate Mike asked "Don't you think it's a bit early to bring Bird back?"<br>"I would much rather her here, Captain. At least we know where she is at all times, and that she's safe" Kate said  
>"Alright Kate" Mike said<br>**Bird walked into the Galley and tied the apron around her waist  
><strong>"HEY!" Bomber said rushing up to Bird and giving her a hug  
>"..Hey" Bird said hugging Bomber<br>"What are you doing here?" Bomber asked  
>"I didn't get severely hurt, why does everyone keep asking me why I'm here, why wouldn't I?" Bird said angered<br>"Well. I just didn't think you'd be back so soon" Bomber said handing Bird a box of fruit to unload  
>"I'm fine, I don't want to be treated different" Bird said unloaded the box<br>"BIRD TO BRIDGE BIRD TO BRIDGE BIRD TO BRIDGE" Kate said over the P.A system  
><strong>Bird rushed up onto the Bridge<br>**"What's wrong?" Bird asked  
>"Nothing, there's a call for you" Charge said handing the phone to Bird<br>**Bird walked out onto the deck and began to speak; Swain was standing at the railings looking out to ocean  
><strong>"ah. Jessica Bird speaking" Bird said nervously  
>"Wow. You've got some nerve getting a restraining order on me baby" A familiar voice said<br>"Jack..You..You. can't be calling me" Bird said anxiously  
>"No restraining order is going to stop me from seeing you" Jack said in a seductive way<br>"You can't" Bird started to freak out  
><strong>Swain looked over and saw Bird startled and freaked out, he started to walk over to her<br>**"Bird. Is everything okay?" He whispered  
>"You think your safe from your navy boys, don't you?" Jack said<br>"What's wrong?" Swain asked  
>"I'll get you" Jack said<br>"Swain…Swain" Bird said sacredly  
>"I'm closer than you think" Jack said before hanging up<br>"Bird, what's wrong?" Swain asked  
>"Jack..." Bird said throwing the phone onto the ground<br>"Jack? What do you mean it was Jack….Bird! Was that him on the phone" Swain said  
>"just leave it" Bird said<br>"I can't just leave it" Swain said "Come on, we need to get a hold of the police, what else did he say" he added  
>"JUST LEAVE IT! I can defend myself" Bird said running off. She went and locked her self in her cabin. Resting against the door she began to cry. Swain ran back to the bridge<br>"Everything alright Swain?" Charge asked  
>"No. Sir... Jack was on the phone to Bird" Swain said walking towards CO<br>"What, what do you mean Jack was on the phone" CO asked angered  
>"I don't know what his said, but she has freaked out again" Swain said<br>"Where is she?" Dutchy said  
>"AH sir we have a mayday, I can't quite understand it" RO said<br>"Put it on speaker" CO said  
>"Dutchy, I think Bird may have gone to her cabin" Swain said<br>"Alright, I'm going to see her" Dutchy said  
>"MAYDAYMAYDAYMAYDAY, THIS IS TURTLEREEF DELTA ALPHA I HAVE BEEN FIRED UPON. MAYDAY" said the distress call<br>"We are approximately 10 minutes away from you, hold tight" Mike said  
>Dutchy knocked onto Birds cabin<br>"Bird? Its me Dutchy. Can I come in?" He asked politely

"Yeah" Bird said quietly "You told me that he wouldn't hurt me again" Bird said upset

"I won't let him hurt you" Dutchy said

"HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS" Kate shouted through the boats speaker

"I'll be back. I want you to go and sit on the bridge with Charge" Dutchy ordered

Bird headed up the bridge and sat quietly amongst Charge, R.O and Mike, they didn't know what to say, they were worried in case they said something offensive.

MEANWHILE ON THE BOARDING PARTY

"Why did you Mayday sir!" Kate asked unimpressed

"Our..uh" Said the master of the boat as he walked out of the wheelhouse

"GET DOWN!" Dutchy yelled

"Dutchy what are you doing?" Kate asked

"MA'AM THAT'S JACK!" Dutchy shouted

"Jack?" Kate shouted

"GET DOWN BEFORE I SHOOT" Dutchy shouted

Jack pulled out a gun of his own

"HIS GOT A GUN!" Swain shouted

DUTCHY FIRED HIS GUN HITTING JACK IN THE STOMACH

"Swain!" Kate shouted

"I'm going over there ma'am" Swain said

"His been hit in the stomach, there's a lot of blood loss" Swain said

"Dutchy and 2DADS you check if there is any one else on board" Kate ordered

"X to bridge" Kate said

"X what's happening?" CO asked impatiently

"Jack is the master of the vessel, Dutchy's shot him" Kate said

"What!" CO said

"He had a gun, he was going to shoot" Kate said

"Is he okay?" CO asked

"Uh not sure yet, will bring him back to Hammersel, Swain will need to check him out, don't tell Bird. She will freak out" Kate said

THEY ARRIVED BACK ON BOARD, SWAIN TOOK JACK INTO THE WARD ROOM AND ASSESSED HIS INJURIES

"Swain is doing something to the ward room, no-one is to enter unless authorised to do so" Mike said

"Okay" the crew said in sync

"B-B-Bird!" 2DADS shouted down the corridor

"Yeah?" She said turning around

2DADS hugged her and said "Just thought I'd let you know I'm here for you, alright?"

Bird was shocked, she had never seen 2DADS be so sincere before

"Thanks 2DADS" Bird said smiling

Bird had a bit of a headache; she went and got a glass of water from the galley .Totally forgetting that no-one was allowed to enter the wardroom. She went and opened the door, her heart stopped, she dropped her glass of water and screamed

"Was wondering when you'd come beautiful" Jack said lying on the bed

Bird started to cry hysterically and was in total shock, the boys heard her scream and came running down and found her sitting against the wall crying. 2DADS ran up to her and crouched down next to her

"Bird" 2DADS said

"Why...Why... Is he here" Bird said wiping her tears from her face

"Bird, he was on the boat we boarded. He tried to fire on us. Dutchy got in fast and fired at him"

She continued to cry "His..His.." She started to cry but was cut off by X

"What happened?" X shouted

"Bird, got a bit of a fright when she saw Jack" 2DADS said

"Bird, I know this is scary but you've got to trust us he won't hurt you" X said trying to calm her down

"You don't know that" Bird said crying

"His got restraints on, he can't hurt you" X said rubbing her shoulder

"ah 2DADS can you take Bird to the galley, make her a nice cup of tea" X ordered

"Sure ma'am. Come on Bird" 2DADS said helping Bird up

X leant over to Jack

"If you ever, ever hurt Bird again, you'll regret it" Kate said

"The cops will be waiting for you at port mate. Obviously someone doesn't know the meaning of a restraining order" Swain said

(…..) 

"We will be arriving in port in 10 minutes for a one night R&R, check in to hotel Mantra they will have your room information" Kate's voice said across the ships speaker

The crew arrived in port they were all eager to get of the boat, it had been a hectic few days. Swain and Dutchy escorted Jack off the boat and handed him over to the police where he got jailed for a short period of time. They headed out to a bar that looked pretty decent and sat around talking and drinking just like the good old times 


End file.
